marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)
J. JONAH JAMESON Real Name: John Jonah Jameson Nicknames: J.J.J., Jolly Jonah, Flat Top, Prune Face Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Publisher of The Daily Bugle, publisher and editor in chief of Now Magazine, former publisher of Woman Magazine Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: No dual identity Marital Status: Twice married, once widowed Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: New York, New York Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: David (father, presumed deceased), Joan (first wife, deceased), Marla (second wife), John Jameson (son), Martha "Mattie" Franklin (Spider-Woman, foster daughter) First Appearance: AMAZING SPIDER-MAN Vol.1 #1 Origin: Origin unknown. History: J. Jonah Jameson began his journalistic career by becoming a part-time reporter for New York City's Daily Bugle while he was still in high school. Jameson had a long career as a reporter, including time spent as a war correspondent. Eventually Jameson purchased the Bugle, which was then floundering financially, with money obtained from his personal assets and large inheritance. Hence, the Bugle is now owned by Jameson's own company, Jameson Publications. Jameson served as the newspaper's publisher and editor in chief, and revitalized the photograph-dominated tabloid format which the Bugle still has today. In 1968 Jameson's company purchased the Goodman Building on 39th Street and Second Avenue in Manhattan and moved its entire editorial and publishing facilities there. The building is today known as the Daily Bugle building. Jameson's wife Joan died at some point under unrevealed circumstances. She and her husband had only one child, John, who became an astronaut for NASA. For decades Jameson has used his newspaper to crusade in support of civil rights for minority groups and against organized crime. His efforts in the latter area led to his nearly being killed on orders of the Kingpin of Crime. However, Jameson's brush with death has not frightened him away from publishing attacks on and exposes of organized crime. In recent years Jameson has become notorious for his editorial attacks against costumed "super heroes" in general, and against Spider-Man in particular. Spider-Man first came to public attention as an entertainer who used his powers to perform on television and stage. But when Spider-Man captured a burglar, Jameson became outraged that this masked entertainer would use his dangerous powers to take the law into his own hands. Jameson began speaking out against Spider-Man in his lectures and newspaper editorials. Jameson raised enough public doubt about the mysterious Spider-Man's motivations that Spider-Man was blacklisted virtually overnight by the entertainment industry. Soon afterwards, while John Jameson was on a mission orbiting Earth, his space capsule developed a faulty guidance module which caused the craft to spin out of control. Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson first met when the former went to a NASA office to volunteer his help in rescuing John Jameson. Managing to save the younger Jameson, the elder Jameson then publicly accused Spider-Man of sabotaging the capsule in order to save it as a publicity stunt, and denounced his illegal break-in at the military base. As a result, Spider-Man became an outlaw. At least once, Jameson has come to the realization that he detests Spider-Man for being the self-sacrificing hero Jameson hates himself for not being. However, this insight is apparently too painful for Jameson to bear, and he seems to ignore it. Jameson has continued his denunciations of Spider-Man over the years, basing them on his opposition to vigilantism. Although Jameson apparently dislikes all "super heroes," he presumably is more tolerant of those who work with the government, such as the Avengers. It should be noted that Jameson, a civil rights advocate, has never acted out of bigotry against superhuman beings; he does not, for example, share the widespread racial prejudice against superhuman mutants. Despite Jameson's stand against vigilantism, he himself has commissioned various secret attempts to bring Spider-Man to "justice." For example, Jameson had Dr. Farley Stillwell transform a man into the Scorpion to fight Spider-Man, and commissioned the creation of the first "Spider-Slayer" robots from Spencer Smythe to battle Spider-Man. Jameson later hired Dr. Maria Madison to build him a Spider-Slayer robot, and subsequently fell in love with her and married her. Despite the name of these robots, Jameson is no murderer, and seeks only to capture and unmask Spider-Man, not to kill him. The Hobgoblin tried to blackmail Jameson by publicly revealing his responsibility for creating the Scorpion, who is now a criminal menace. The Hobgoblin's scheme failed, but Jameson publicly revealed his guilt anyway, and, in expiation, resigned as Bugle editor in chief, naming his city editor, Joseph Robertson, to succeed him. Jameson remains publisher of the Bugle, however, and takes a very active role in its operations. Height: 5'11" Weight: 210 lbs (95 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black with White at temples Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: J. Jonah Jameson possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in little exercise. Jameson is in good physical condition despite once having suffered a heart attack and being a chain smoker. Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----